Depilação Trouxa
by Bozolino
Summary: Narcisa têm a estranha idéia de depilar o marido de acordo com as técnicas trouxas de depilação. O resultado é um Lúcio muito nervoso e muitas risadas.


Estava lendo livros de magia negra numa tarde de domingo, naquele horário em que não se pode inventar nada o que fazer, pois já era tarde e teria de entregar alguns trabalhos para o Lord, quando Narcisa deitou ao meu lado e ficou brincando com minhas "partes". Após alguns minutos ela veio com a seguinte idéia:  
- Por que não depilamos seus ovinhos, Lúcio? Assim eu poderia fazer "outras coisas" com eles…  
Aquela frase foi igual um sino na minha cabeça. Por alguns segundos fiquei imaginando o que seriam "outras coisas". Respondi que não, que doeria, coisa e tal, mas ela veio com argumentos sobre as novas técnicas de depilação trouxa e eu não tive mais como negar. Concordei. Ela me pediu que ficasse pelado enquanto buscaria os equipamentos necessários para tal feito. Fiquei olhando para os livros, porém minha mente estava vagando pelas novas sensações que sentiria, e só acordei quando escutei o ela chegando.  
Ela voltou ao quarto com um pote de cera, uma espátula e alguns pedaços de plástico. Pensei por um momento na razão pela qual os malditos trouxas usavam aqueles equipamentos imbecís, mas ela estava com um ar de "dona da situação" que deixaria qualquer curandeiro bruxo do melhor naipe sentindo-se como um estudante. Fiquei tranqüilo e autorizei o restante do processo.  
Pediu para que eu ficasse numa posição de quase-frango-assado e liberasse o acesso à zona do agrião. Pegou meus ovinhos como quem pega duas bolinhas de porcelana e começou a passar cera morna. Achei aquela sensação maravilhosa. O Sr. Pinto já estava todo "pimpão" como quem diz: "sou o próximo da fila!". Pelo início, fiquei imaginando quais seriam as "outras coisas" que viriam. Após estarem completamente besuntados de cera, ela embrulhou ambos no plástico com tanto cuidado que eu achei que iria levá-los para viajem. Fiquei imaginando onde ela teria aprendido essa técnica de prazer: afinal nunca havíamos nos interessado por métodos trouxas de medicina e etc.  
Porém, alguns segundos depois ela esticou o saquinho para um lado e deu um puxão repentino. Todas as novas sensações foram trocadas por um sonoro PUTAQUEOPARIU quase falado letra por letra. Eu só não joguei um Avada repentino nela porque não estava com a varinha em mãos. Olhei para o plástico para ver se o couro do meu saco não tinha ficado grudado na cera. Ela disse que ainda restaram alguns pelinhos e que precisava passar de novo. Respondi prontamente. - Se depender de mim eles vão ficar aí por enquanto Merlin for considerado o maior bruxo de todos os tempos!!!  
Segurei o dr. esquerdo e o dr. direito em minhas respectivas mãos, como quem segura os últimos ovos do mais belo Hipogrifo selvagem, e fui para o banheiro. Sentia o coração bater nos ovos. Abri o chuveiro e foi a primeira vez que molhei o saco antes de molhar a minha cabeleira loira. Passei alguns minutos só deixando a água escorrer pelo meu corpo. Saí do banho, mas nesses momentos de dor qualquer homem vira um bebezinho novo: faz merda atrás de merda.  
Peguei minha varinha e lancei em mim mesmo um feitiço "que acalma a pele", redirecionando-o para meus ovos. Foi como se tivesse passado uísque de dragão. Sentei na privada, peguei a toalha de rosto e fiquei abanando os ovos como quem abana um bruxo que é estuporado. Olhei para meu pinto. Ele era tão alegrinho minutos atrás, mas agora estava tão pequeno que mais parecia que eu tinha saído de uma piscina cinco graus abaixo de zero em Durmstrang.  
Nesse momento Narcisa bateu na porta do banheiro e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Saí do banheiro e voltei para o quarto. Ela estava argumentado que os pelos tinham saído pelas raízes, que demorariam voltar a nascer. - Pela espessura da pele do meu saco, meus netos irão nascer sem pelos nos ovos. - Respondi. Ela pediu para olhar como estavam. Eu falei para olhar com meio metro de distância e sem tocar em nada.  
Vesti a camiseta e fui dormir (somente de camiseta). Naquele momento sexo para mim seria somente para perpetuar a espécie humana.  
No outro dia pela manhã fui me arrumar para entregar os trabalhos ao Lord. Os ovos estavam mais calmos, porém mais vermelhos que tomates maduros. Foi estranho sentir o vento bater em lugares nunca antes visitados. Tentei colocar a cueca, mas nada feito. Procurei alguma cueca de veludo e nada. Vesti a calça mais folgada que achei no armário por debaixo da capa e fui sem cueca mesmo. Comprimentei o Lord andando igual um trasgo cagado. Falei bom dia para todos os outros Comensais, mas sem olhá-los nos olhos. E passei o resto da reunião em pé com receio de encostar os tomates maduros em qualquer superfície.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N.A: **Sem noção e rápida, mas espero que tenha rendido boas risadas! heaiuheaiueaheaiuhs_


End file.
